


IronStrange One-Shots

by SlendermanProxy666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlendermanProxy666/pseuds/SlendermanProxy666
Summary: Some random IronStrange works, beware some are super sappy and gross >w<





	IronStrange One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate reality where Doctor Strange is in love with Tony, and this is one of the 14,000,604 failed attempts. 
> 
> Warnings: Major Character Death, sadness, injury

All I could see was darkness, then there I was getting ready to fight. I felt my whole body tingle, and I almost feel sick. I see my friends and everyone I just met only moments before. Thanos is coming towards me. On instinct I start using my magic, hitting and blocking his attacks.

Quill jumps in like it’s his mission in life to help me kill him. Stark starts throwing rubble at him. Peter Parker swings around and hits from every angle possible. I can feel the comradery that radiates off of them.

I smile at the thought of myself years ago, having friends. Just that one thought. I don’t think about that for very long though, seeing as Thanos is finally catching on. Attacking all of us at once. None of the attacks are working anymore, he sees them all coming.

Drax tries to help a little bit, but he is quickly kicked aside, out cold. I don’t know what to do. All thoughts are wiped from my head as Peter Q is thrown to a wall. I snap back to reality, and look at Parker. I throw myself in front of the strike that was meant for him. He notices what I had done seconds after.

I look down. There’s a spear sitting in my chest. I give the biggest smile I can muster, which honestly I don’t think is very big. Then I see the ground get closer. Tony runs towards me. I feel tears coming to my eyes. He looks at me for a second. Nothing, could possibly help me now. Yet he still tries.

“What are you doing? I’m going to die anyways…” I gasp. He cautiously pulls the spear out. Screaming and crying simultaneously, he lays a cool fluid that quickly hardens on my chest. He puts his hand on mine.

My eyes roll to the back of my head, and all I feel and see is darkness.

I wake up, still on the orange and red destroyed planet, of Titan. I don’t see everyone here, only a few. Then Parker turns to dust in Tony’s arms. I frantically look around. Nebula disappears.

I tentatively stumble over to Tony. He stands up and pulls me into a hug. He tucks his head into my shoulder and starts to cry. I see Drax disintegrate behind him.

“I love you..” He whispers. Nebula decomposes and some of the metal parts are left behind.

“I love you too.” I hear him sniffle. He pulled away and looked at me. I felt his lips on mine. They disappear. I blink and Tony’s gone too…

“He won… again…” Peter Quill whispered.


End file.
